The embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to collapsible animal enclosures.
Collapsible animal enclosures exist in the market place. Unfortunately, these enclosures are expensive to manufacture due to the number of components involved in providing for the collapsibility of the animal enclosure. Additionally, these collapsible animal enclosures may be difficult to collapse or erect due to binding of the joints that attach the panels to each other.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved animal enclosure.